


Pillow Prince

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, and masturbation, chuck just shows up after their done just for fun, second part theres blow jobs and anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: orange eats trents assthats legit it
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Trent Barreta, Trent Barreta/Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im so shit at naming fics how do yall do this i literally just took it from the anon that requested this on the tumblrs

Trent made himself comfortable on the bed, face down, head resting in his arms, and legs spread. Orange rolled his eyes but settled behind him. 

"You're not gonna help at all aren't you?" Orange asked, already knowing the answer. 

"I got undressed didn't I?" Trent relaxed further as Orange began rubbing into the muscles in his hip. 

"Who said you were allowed to be lazier than me?" Orange leaned down, now hovering right above Trent's ass. 

"I said since you won at All Out and I didn't, now why don't you do something useful with your mouth." Trent demanded, mumbling into the crook of his elbow. 

"Asshole." 

"Yeah could you eat it out cause I'm getting bored." Trent closed his eyes but lifted his hips slightly. Orange rolled his eyes again, this is what he got for trying… 

He lowered himself down, both hands went to each cheek to separate them, and he licked a long stripe along Trent. He hummed appreciatively into the pillow as Orange circled his tongue around the hole. Trent was already moaning loudly and rocking his hips back toward Orange. 

All the sounds were going right to Orange's dick, erection leaking onto the sheets as he slid his tongue inside Trent. 

"Fuck,  _ yess _ . I know you love eating my ass, you're probably fucking the bed right now, dirty little bitch." Trent moaned and teased. Orange growled as the bed dip and Trent knew Orange was thrusting his hips down as he dipped his tongue in and out. 

Orange lapped at the outside again and rubbed his scruff against Trent who cried out at the feeling. 

"Shit, ungh  _ Orange _ !" The bed began creaking as Orange brought a hand down to jerk himself and he fucked into it. He prodded the entrance with the tip of his tongue before fully thrusting it inside, licking around and causing Trent's back to arch. 

"Oh god, yeah fuck me with that hot tongue, you're such a slut." Orange wanted to stop just to debate that Trent was the slut here but he couldn't stop, Trent tasted so good… so maybe he was a slut. He moaned against Trent as his hand sped up. He rocked against Orange's face, his beard scratching against his skin making Trent shudder. 

Trent was still pressed into the pillow but he was panting and shifting his hips back and forth, also wanting to feel the friction from the bed sheets. 

"I wish Chuck was here to see you like this, greedy for my ass.  _ Fuck!"  _ Orange whined in the back of his throat at the thought and he licked hard against Trent, tongue exploring the expanse of his skin. 

"C'mon baby, I wanna feel you come with your tongue in me." Trent moaned again and again as Orange plunged his tongue back inside, breath ghosting across the skin sending a shiver up Trent's spine. Orange's hand was stroking rapidly and he whimpered as his cock twitched, hips bucking wildly as he spilled over his hand. He gasped against Trent and continued to lick until Trent was babbling. 

"Oh shit, baby, so hot! Love the feel of your tongue, fuck–  _ fuck Orange!" _ Trent rocked his hips back aggressively before he was releasing, pulling his knees underneath him so he could reach his hand down to stroke himself through his orgasm. 

Orange pulled away, panting, he wiped his mouth where saliva was dripping from his lips and he fell to Trent's side, leaning his head against his thigh. Trent similarly flopped over on the other side of the bed, both of them catching their breath. 

"Who's cleaning this up?" Trent asked after regaining some of his composure. Orange tugged at the dirty sheet, Trent shifting slightly to get off of it, before he threw it to the floor and crawled up to lay on Trent's chest. 

"Chuck." Orange answered and nuzzled into Trent, listening to his heartbeat. Trent chuckled and ran a hand through Orange's hair. He liked that idea. 

Speaking of, 

Chuck came into the room and frowned. 

"You couldn't have waited for me?!" He bellowed,  _ outrageous _ . 

"Sheet's dirty." Orange pointed a foot towards the abandoned sheet on the floor, eyes closed and body relaxed against Trent. 

"Oh no, I am not cleaning up for you horny bastards!" Chuck scowled and started to leave the room. 

"I'll blow you later." Trent said, looking over. Chuck paused and turned his head.

"Promise?" He was still pouting but his eyes were shining with hope. 

"Yeah, you dork." Trent laughed and Chuck sighed dramatically. 

"Fine, I'll wash the fucking sheet!" He gave in walking over and roughly grabbing it from the floor, not before slapping Orange's ass. 

"You're my hero." Orange mumbled sleepily, small smile on his face as he peeked his eyes open to look at Chuck. 

"Yeah and you're a pain in my ass!" 

"Yeah I am." Orange winked, tone insinuating. Chuck huffed as he left the room to start a load with the stained sheet. Orange was already half asleep by the time Chuck came back fully naked. He picked up the blanket that was also abandoned on the floor.

"Fucking animals. Scooch over, asshole." Despite the biting words, he gently guided Orange over so he could lay down and wrap an arm around his waist, pulling the blanket over everyone.

Orange fell asleep easily, thinking about watching Trent blow Chuck later and all the things they'd do  _ together _ next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit is a fucking mess

Orange groaned as he woke from his dream, not appreciating the interruption as the images of Chuck getting blown by Trent faded with his consciousness, leaving behind his aching erection. He rolled to his side, eyes still squeezed shut as he tried to regain that dream when he heard a rather obscene slurping sound. 

“Think he’s awake.” Chuck whispered then groaned low, the bed dipping beside him. Orange wondered if he was still dreaming and rolled back over peeking his eye open before they blew wide with the sight of Trent’s lips wrapped around Chuck’s cock, sucking hard at the head, the wet sounds filling the room. 

“Fuck.” Orange moaned and finally reached for his own dick, stroking it slowly and letting out little sighs as Trent flicked his gaze over to him and pulled back letting Chuck’s dick pop out of his mouth. 

“Took you long enough to get up.” He said, licking at the slit before Chuck could whine. 

“D’you even brush your teeth yet?” Orange asked, but didn’t really wanna see them stop just for that. Chuck laughed as he bucked his hips trying to get more attention and Trent rolled his eyes at Orange, grasping Chuck’s dick to jerk him off. 

“I’m sucking dick not going to church, don’t pretend like you don’t have your hog in your hand right now.” Trent said and slid his lips back down on Chuck, sucking until his nose was pressed against the crease of his hip. Orange huffed but had no real response as he kept stroking himself and ignored Chuck's smirk. 

“Fuck yeah baby, take my dick. You look so pretty with my hog in your mouth, our little slut loves seeing you like this, don't you baby?" Chuck's dirty talk had Trent moaning around him and Orange's cock throbbed in his hand. 

"Why… why am I still the slut?" Orange asked, a little breathless as he began thrusting his hips. 

"Cause I said so." Chuck responded, eyes shutting for just a second as his grip tightened in Trent's hair. " _ Fuck, Trent. _ " 

"What if I said you were the slut?" Orange argued, rolling onto his back and scooting up to lay against the pillows, giving himself a better view of Chuck's dick going in and out of Trent's mouth. 

Trent slowly slid his hand up Orange's thigh, his other one running along Chuck's. He hummed and moved his hand, assuming Trent was gonna jerk him off when he felt Trent pinching his skin causing him to yelp. 

"Ow." 

"What the fuck, Trent! You can't pinch me with my dick in your mouth, what're you trying to give me a new kink?!" Chuck shouted and Orange knew he got pinched as well. 

"Fucking shut up, you're both sluts, now do you wanna cum down my throat or in my ass?" Trent glared at both of them for being annoying while he was sucking dick of all times. 

"Slut." Chuck grinned at him and received another pinch. "Fucking stop before it gets sexy!" 

"I'll leave you like this, asshole." Trent threatened, letting go of Chuck's dick completely and watching his eyes widen in fear while Orange chuckled and kept his hand going on himself. 

"Fine, baby c'mere I want your cute ass." Chuck tugged gently on Trent's hair pulling him up to sit in his lap. Trent allowed himself to be guided up, glancing quickly at Orange's flushed face and chest at watching them, before Chuck's tongue was in his mouth. He groaned and rocked his hips forward, not yet receiving much attention of his own, moaning as his erection lightly slid against Chuck's. 

Orange watched and listened as Trent sucked on Chuck's tongue and whined as Chuck roughly smacked his ass. 

"Chuckie!" Trent cried at the sting burying his face in Chuck's neck as he squeezed his ass. 

"Do that again." Orange said, making Chuck light up as he leaned down into Trent's ear, keeping eye contact with Orange. 

"Our little slut wants to see you get spanked, you wanna give him a good view baby?" Trent nodded against Chuck's skin before moving on his own, getting on his hands and knees, positioning himself over Chuck's lap ass facing Orange. He let it slide that he got called 'slut' again as Trent's ass took up most of his focus. Orange's hand sped up as Trent arched his back and Chuck squeezed again before bringing his hand down and smacking the skin hard. 

" _ Fuck _ ! Did you get stronger or was that payback for the pinching?" Trent's head fell forward as he panted, ass red and Orange licked his lips as Chuck laughed. 

"You know you like it, baby." He said, but brushed the hair away from Trent's shoulder and kissed it gently. "Was it too much?" 

"No. Do it again." Trent turned his head so Chuck could see the sincerity in his words while the arch in his back got deeper in an attempt to lift his hips higher. 

"You got it." Chuck spanked him with the same amount of force sending Trent down to his elbows as he moaned, Orange letting out one of his own, higher and more desperate as he started stroking himself rapidly. 

"Am I… gonna get to participate? Wanna know if I can cum." Orange asked through groans and heavy breaths, still hungrily raking his eyes over Trent's ass and Chuck's dick. 

"Hmmm, whaddya think Trent, should our slut get to come?" Chuck asked as he reached over and grabbed the lube from the side table. Trent sat back down in Chuck's lap, looking over Orange, needy and red all over, as he thought about it. 

"I dunno, it is his fault I don't have your dick in my ass yet…" Trent pointed out as Chuck snaked his hand around Trent's hip, pushing one finger in. 

"C'mon…" Orange huffed under his breath, squeezing the base of his cock almost too tightly to prevent from releasing. 

"That's true, that slutty hunk got to see what he wanted maybe now he should wait." Orange whined as they talked about him like he wasn't right there, muscles flexed and rigid as he tried so hard to keep himself from coming. 

"Please,  _ please." _ He begged as Trent started rocking up and down on Chuck's now two fingers. 

"Don't worry baby, you know how needy Trent is, I'll be fucking him soon. Once he's sitting on my hog you can come." Chuck promised with a smile too sweet for the torture he was putting Orange through. 

Trent writhed and moaned and Orange was grateful for it knowing it meant he was ready, reaching for a condom himself and rolling it on Chuck's dick before he was leaning up on his knees to lower himself onto it. The sight of Chuck gripping Trent's hips tight and the obscenely loud moan Trent let out, along with the intense need, had Orange coming hard over his stomach, mouth hanging open as a loud satisfied moan fell from his lips. 

"See, wasn't so bad, right slut?" Chuck asked before leaning forward to mouth at Trent's throat, exposed by the way his head was tilted back as he bounced up and down on his cock. 

"Asshole." Orange muttered, but enjoyed the view through half lidded eyes as Chuck began stroking Trent fast, each upward thrust roughly slamming into him. 

"You guys… needa… shut up. O– _ oh _ fuck yeah, Chuck!" Trent's berating getting cut off as Chuck bit down on his neck. He knew they would both ignore him but it didn't matter right then as Chuck pressed his thumb into his slit and relentlessly snapped his hips up, groaning against Trent's skin. "Chuck, Chuck, holy  _ shit _ !" Trent came, spilling all over Chuck's chest, digging his nails into his shoulders. 

"Fuck baby, your ass always feels so good, you're such a good boy. Especially compared to our slut." Chuck mumbled, tongue still darting out and tasting the salty skin. 

"He pinched you!" Orange complained, explanation of having to wait so long to come on the tip of his tongue but Trent grabbed them both by the back of their necks, pushing them together into an aggressive kiss to shut them up. Chuck biting his lip hard before pushing his tongue into Orange's mouth, groaning as his thrusts became erratic. He gripped hard onto Orange's shoulder and Trent's hip as he released inside his ass, moaning into Orange's mouth. 

Trent waited until Chuck's hips stopped before standing back up on his knees, letting his dick slide out of him, before he was climbing off the bed. 

"Where the fuck're you going?" Chuck asked, both him and Orange covered in come. 

"You two are cleaning up." He announced, opening the door and making his way to the bathroom. Chuck and Orange looked at each other, neither of them moving. 

"What a bitch." 

"Prick. 

"Slut." 

"Whore." 

"FUCKING CLEAN UP!" Trent yelled from down the hall and slowly they both got up, Chuck grabbing wipes to clean them off while Orange pulled the sheet off. 

"He should clean next time." Orange said, lazily balling up the soiled sheet while Chuck picked up their clothes from the previous night. 

"Yeah he should." Chuck agreed before they high fived and joined Trent in the bathroom to actually get ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil fucking idiots bickering during sex

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lowkey slipped chuck in there because... i wanted to  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
